The purpose of the moue core is to provide specialized mice to the investigators of this Center. The mouse core will provide 1) SCID/NOD mice for human-mouse xenografts; and 2) mouse strains used for specialized applications of stem cell and myeloid cell biology. The core utilizes equipment and expertise already in place within the Herman B Wells Center for Pediatric Research, including rodent rooms, a cesium irradiator, and specialized HEPA-filtered air mouse cage racks which house the SCID/NOD mice. All strains of mice are already used within the institution on a timely basis. The anticipated use of these colonies is projected to increase over the next five years. The core will maintain adequate numbers of breeding mice in each respective colony to provide investigators experimental mice in a timely fashion. The SCID/NOD facility is maintained with entry conditions. The mouse core will provide both housing and experimental manipulation services to the investigators to minimize the risk of colony contamination, and to facilitate experimental. All animals will be house in the Laboratory Animal Resource Center at Indiana University Medical Center, an AAALAC-approved facility.